


Paris

by loralilovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loralilovegood/pseuds/loralilovegood
Summary: Alexis Lovegood always dreamed of traveling. Never did she think she would go to Paris. . .  especially with the Weasley Twins.





	1. Beauz  Cheveux

This story is just a fun little brain break for me. It is going to have lots of smut, including. . . drum roll, please. The Weasley twins. Ahh yes, my favorite.

Alexis Lovegood is a character I created in my other story (All the time in the world) She is Luna Lovegoods older sister, and I wanted to make another story with her character. All the time in the world is a story with more of a plot and a little bit of a slow burn. This story however is more just smut and less plot.

This story will include the following kinks. Bondage, spit, degradation/praise, edging.  
xxx

Gryffindor lost to Slytherin. 

Four words everyone on the grounds of Hogwarts dreaded to hear.  
The loss between the two teams put everyone in a bad mood. Especially the Gryffindor team. For the next week, each player would mope around, sulking at their loss. What made this loss worse than others, was Draco Malfoy had caught the snitch. 

Alexis wasn't particularly close with anyone on the Gryffindor team, but her best friend Cho Chang was dating Harry. And when Harry was in a bad mood, Cho was in a bad mood, which made Alexis in a bad mood. It was an endless circle of just moodiness. 

Alexis was sitting in the Ravenclaw stands next to Cho when they saw Dracos white hair swoop upside down and catch the snitch in between his two front fingers. All at once, all of the Slytherins jumped up, screaming and pumping their fists into the air. Alexis watched Harry glide to the grass. Once his feet touched the ground her threw his helmet on the grass and stormed off, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team. 

"Well shit," Alexis laughed, "Good luck with that." She smiled at her friend while patting her on the back. 

Cho giggled and nudged Alexis. "Actually I don't mind it at all sometimes," Co grinned at Alexis. "He's more aggressive when he's angry, I like it."

Alexis's mouth dropped. "You pig!" She whispered shouted. Both girls suddenly threw into a fit of laughter. The rest of their fellow students started to get up and walk to their dorms so Cho and Alexis followed. 

"I just think you're just jealous," Cho said in a sing-song voice. 

Alexis fake laughed. "Me? Jealous. Of what?"

"That you're not getting any action. Explains why you are so damn cranky all the time." Cho laughed. 

Alexis glared at her. "That is so not true. I could simply care less that I haven't done that stuff yet."

Cho side-eyed her. "Mhm."

Alexis rolled her eyes and threw her hands up into the air. "What? It's true." A few other heads from their house turned to look at them while they were walking. 

Cho put her hands up in defense. "Whatever you say, Lex."

"Okay, can we drop this topic please?" Alexis sighed at Cho. 

Cho nodded, but after a few mere silent seconds she spoke up again. "But-"

"Oh my god." Alexis laughed. 

Cho smiled. "But, if there were someone who wanted to, would you do it?"

Alexis gritted her teeth. "Yes. No." She sighed. "I don't know. It seems so. . I don't even know how to explain it. I want to wait for the right person sometimes, but other times I want to shag every other person in sight."

"I knew it!" Cho shouted, wiggling her pointer finger in Alexis's face. 

The girls giggled and as they approached the entrance to the corridors Cho decided to go to the great hall to find some food, and Alexis headed back to their dorm for a nap. 

The walk back was peaceful and quiet. the corridors were empty and silent and it soothed Alexis. Alexis was always a quiet kind of girl, she liked her space because at times she felt herself growing very overwhelmed and anxious. Cho was bright and bubbly and loud, the complete opposite of Alexis. Alexis is baffled as to how they have been best friends all this time considering that they are complete polar opposites, but honestly, she didn't mind it. Cho always made Alexis's what seemed to be a boring and pathetic life, interesting. 

Alexis pulled off her navy blue jumper, and the clip that was in her hair. She crawled into her bed and pulled the silk covers all the way to her chin. As she tried to rest her eyes, she couldn't help but acknowledge the nagging thought in the back of her mind. 

Maybe Cho is right?

Alexis didn't want to admit it, but she knew Cho was right. Alexis noticed the boys at Hogwarts, but it seemed like they never noticed her. She never really gave it much thought and just decided to go on with her life. But something inside her was telling her to change that. 

She laughed at herself and closed her eyes again, slowly drifting into asleep. 

xxx

When Alexis woke she didn't know what time it was, or even if it was the next day or not. she rubbed her eyes and flipped her body to look out the window. The sun was just setting through the trees. She laid there for a few moments contemplating whether to get up or not but then her stomach started to grumble. 

Alexis got up, and picked the navy blue jumper off the floor, and put it on. When she looked in the mirror that was right next to the door, she was dark circles consume her face. And her long hair was matted in the back.

"Oh wow." She mumbled to herself and she pulled her hair up, twisted it between her two fingers, and clipped it to the back of her head. 

Alexis grabbed her wand and headed down the stairs and through the dimly lit common room. Her stomach grumbled as she walked through the corridors to the great hall. 

When she finally reached the great hall, each table was filled. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table and noticed neither her sister Luna nor Cho was there. She scanned the room to see Cho was sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor table with her hand on his lap. They were leaning over an open book. 

She walked over to them and leaned over their shoulders, peering down at the book. "Whatcha reading?"

Cho flinched and put her hand over her heart. "Jesus Lex you scared the goblin out of me." 

Alexis laughed and she walked over to the other side of the table, sitting directly across from them. She started to fill her plate full of the colorful foods that were placed in front of them. 

Harry and Cho continued to read the book that Alexis assumed were for Potions. Alexis had a mouthful of green beans when two tall boys ran to the table chasing each other. 

"You owe me three galleons!" One yelled as the other sat down at the table next to Alexis. 

"In your dreams " The other one laughed, Alexis felt his body sit next across from her. 

Alexis looked up to see two tall, red-haired boys on either side of her. Her eyes went wide. Her eyes danced across each of their features. Tan freckles danced across their checks, and their jaws were sharp. Their muscles begging for air underneath their jumpers. Alexis was astonished. She knew Fred and George, she had seen them around a few times, and had them in one of her classes. But, she had never gotten to study their features before. 

"What's that all about?" Cho asked taking her hand away from Harry's thigh and drinking from the cup that was in front of her. 

"Another one of their stupid bets I assume," Harry mumbled, unfazed as what was playing out in front of them. 

"Freds just mad I won." George giggled. Fred rolled his eyes. 

"What was the bet?" Alexis asked. Her voice was quiet but both pairs of eyes snapped to her. She suddenly felt her cheeks grow hot. 

Fred, who was sitting right beside her, turned his head and studied her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I did, but not anymore," Alexis mumbled. 

George laughed and reached over plucking a golden biscuit from the basket. "Alexis isn't it?"

Alexis nodded. 

"Oh! You're a Lovegood." Fred exclaimed. 

Alexis snapped her head and lower her eyes at him. "Yes?"

Fred eyed George and they both smirked. "Nothing," they said in unison. 

"Oh stop being bloody jerks you too," Cho said slapping Georges's hand. 

George put his hands up in defense. "I'm not!"

There was an eerie tension amongst the table, as everyone else resumed eating. Alexis couldn't help herself starting to feel restless in her seat. The smell of Fred's cologne intoxicated her lungs. After a few silent moments, Harry broke it.

"Cho and I were going to hang out in our common room tonight, you guys should come."

Cho's eyes darted up and she smirked at Alexis.

"We will be there," Fred spoke up. 

"What about you Alexis?" George asked. His voice was deep, and his foot brushed against her leg underneath the table. 

Alexis nearly choked on her water. "Oh no," she stammered. "I'm busy."

"No, you're not," Cho said bluntly. "You're coming."

Alexis glared at Cho. "I guess I have no choice."

Fred snickered and smirked at his twin. "Well, I guess we will see you there." Both of them rose, and walked over to the other side of the Gryffindor table, talking to some more students in their year. 

Harry and Cho whispered something to each other in their ears and both fell into a fit of laugher.

Alexis rolled her eyes and slammed her form down. "What's so bloody funny you two?"

Harry looked up at her through his eyebrows, "They fancy you."

"Oh shut it." Alexis snapped. But she couldn't help but feel her ears turn warm. Both? Both of them fancied her. How would she even pick? It was all too overwhelming for her. Their looks alone could send her over the edge. 

Cho stood up and grabbed Alexis's arm and dragged her out from the table. "We will see you later Harry, I'm going to go get her ready." She yelled after him. 

Next think Alexis knew she was sitting on a cushioned stool, getting pampered by her best friend. Cho started by taking her long locks and twisting them into two french braids. Her stray baby hairs framed her face. Cho took some of her subtle pink lipgloss and applied it on both of them. Alexis had decided to stay in her jumper but changed out of her trousers and into some form-fitting, leggings. 

It was now getting close to 11:00 and both girls were sneaking out of their dorms and into the empty corridors hoping to not get caught by a Prefect. 

"I can't believe we are doing this," Alexis whispered gripping tightly onto Cho's hand. 

Cho turned down a secret corridor and whispered "I'm doing this so you can get some. They clearly like you."

"Which one do I pick though? They are both equally attractive considering they look exactly the same." Alexis sighed. 

Cho was now leading them up a staircase. They were almost there. "Who says you have to pick?" Cho giggled. 

Alexis abruptly stopped. "Have you gone mental? I can't have them both Cho. That's insane."

"Who says?" Cho smirked. 

Alexis scoffed and was just about to retaliate but Cho had stopped in front of The Fat Lady and whispered the password to enter the room. 

When the door opened, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all were sitting in the dimly lit common room. The fire crackled and illuminated against all their faces. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the back corner, while Fred and George were sitting on a three-seated couch in front of the fire. They all snapped their attention to them, and instantly Fred and George both smiled to themselves. 

Harry motioned for Cho to come over to him, so she did. Harry was shuffling a deck of cards on top of a small brown table. Alexis stepped further into the room but suddenly felt anxious for she didn't know what to do with her body, or where to place herself. So she stood there for a few mins fidging with the tips of her fingers. 

After a few moments, George called out her name and motioned for her to sit with them. She felt her swim grow hot, but she smiled and slowly walked over to the couch. They both scooted to either side of the couch leaving her to be in the middle. 

Fred patted the middle seat and smiled. "Come on love, we don't bite."

Alexis forced a smile and sat down in between them, crossing her legs so they wouldn't touch theirs. 

"How are you?" Fred asked her. His voice was deep, leaving goosebumps to trickle at her skin. 

Alexis cleared her throat, "I'm doing okay. You?"

Fred smiled. "In doing quite fantastic now that you're here." Alexis didn't know what to say, she just smiled and looked at Cho trying to desperately signal her for help but she didn't lookup. 

"Don't scare her away Fred, I like this one." George laughed. She turned her head to look at him, noticing how close her face was to his. His eyes were a deep green, and little stubble formed on his chin. George reached up and picked up the end of her braid, fiddling with it between his fingers. "I like this."

"Thank you," Alexis said softly. "Cho did it for me."

"Cho has good taste." George chuckled. 

Alexis felt Fred's body next to her shift, and she turned to see him reaching into a bag and he pulled out a small baggie, and a red pipe. He started to take the green contents that were in that bag and put it into the small bowl that was in the pipe. 

Alexis's curiosity got the best of her. "What's that?" she asked. 

"This?" He asked holding the bag up. She nodded. "It's weed." 

"Oh." Alexis had heard of weed before. It was a muggle herb. She knew it made them feel like their version of flying on a broomstick. Never had she tried it tho. 

When Fred was done backing the bowl, he raised the piped to his lips. He took his wand and a flame arose from it, he took the flame to the bowl and slowly inhaled. Alexis was memorized by his lips, they looked so soft the way they touched the pipe. She gulped, and he slowly exhaled, and a small puff of smoke came out. he leaned his head back, resting it on the couch, his jaw, and neck on full display. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her, Alexis was still staring at his lips. 

"Want to try?" 

Alexis pondered for a second, debating if she would regret this later on, but she nodded. 

"Okay. George will you help me?" He took the pipe and rose it to her lips. "Yup right there. Okay, now when George lights the flame, slowly inhale and then let it out. Okay?"

She nodded. George took his wand and lit the flame, she slowly inhaled like she was instructed and instantly her throat burned. Fred pulled the pipe away, and as she went to blow out she started to cough. George and Fred laughed and handed her a cup of water. Once she was done taking a sip she rested her head back. Instantly she felt a rush of dizziness wave over her. 

"Pass it please." She heard George say next to her. 

Over the next hour, the three of them passed the pipe back and forth until the bag was empty. Alexis's head was spinny, and she felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest. She was high. Everything was suddenly a lot funnier, and she felt like she was floating. 

She grabbed her braid and stared at it, completely lost and memorized in its detail. 

George snickered neck to her. "Interesting isn't it?"

Alexis nodded, she felt her eyes grow heavy so she leaned her head on George's shoulder and took her legs placing them on top of Fred. She felt George's breathing grown heavier against her forehead. Fred places his hand on her thigh, slowly stroking the skin. She smiled to herself, opening her legs a bit more so Fred's fingers gripped the inside of her thigh. 

She opened her eyes and gulped when Fred squeezed the inside of her thigh, "Wheres Harry and Cho?" she asked quietly. 

"They left, pretty sure they are shagging." George mumbled in her ear. His hand was fiddling with her braid. 

"Lucky her." She mumbled. Alexis wasn't in control of her words, and she thought that no one heard it but her, but she was wrong. Fred snapped his head to her, and studied her up and down, smirking. 

George leaned closer to her ear, his tongue flicking the lope, sending chills down her spine. "You jealous?" His voice rumbled in his throat. George started to kiss underneath her ear, and she tilted her head, inviting him in for more. He placed small kisses on the trail of her neck, softly sucking and biting. 

Alexis bit back a groan, but Fred's hand started to travel up more slowly teasing the inside of her thigh. She ground her hips up more desperate for friction, but he pulled his hand away. He grabbed her jaw and pulled her close to his. "You're a needy little girl arent you?" She gulped and nodded, ever so slowly. Fred stared at her, a vicious grin on his face. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, his lips were soft and she opened her mouth for more. His tongue traced against hers, and she felt groan rubble in his throat. His hands pulled her onto his lap, and she felt his hard erection against her core. 

She slid her hands into his hair, grabbing at his scalp. He slowly moved his hands to her hips, pulling them on either side, and rocked her back and forth against him. She let go of his lips and slowly titled her head back. "Oh my god." She moaned. Alexis adjusted herself against him so that he hit that sweet spot, right where she needed it. She rocked faster and harder against him, feelings a knot, of tension, and need grow in her stomach. 

She felt Georges's body press behind her while she was on top of Fred, and he grabbed her braids yanking her hair back, and slowly biting her lip. He sucked on it, leaving aggressive kisses all on her neck and jaw. Alexis gasped at the pressure. 

"You like that huh?" Fred growled as he thrust up into her core. 

Alexis gasped and moaned. "Yes."

But suddenly they stopped. She whined in desperate need. "Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly. She ground her hips down, begging for more. 

Fred slowly lifted her up off his lap. "We need to go somewhere more private."

Alexis nodded, and she felt a pair of hands land on her hips while the two led her up a small staircase and a small hallway to their dorm room. George opened the door and led her in. The room was dark but Alexis could make out two beds. She walked over to one and laid on it, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. 

She heard one of the boys whisper a Muffliato as the door shut. On either side of her, the bed went down, as their weight was on it. Both boys laid on their sides facing Alexis. George pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and Fred's pointer finger traced the skin underneath her shirt. Starting from the bottom of her bra, all the way to the top of her knickers. 

Alexis's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. She couldn't conjure any logical ones. Her body wasn't reacting the way she wanted it to. Her mind knew this was completely instanity, she would definitely regret this in the morning; her body wanted more. Her body craved their touch, the feelings of their lips, tongue teeth. She needed this. Needed them. 

Fred moved her arms to the top of her head and pulled her jumper off. A navy blue bralette was the only thing underneath. Fred bent down leaving a small trail of kisses from her bellybutton to the top of her breasts. Slowly nipping at the skin underneath them. 

Alexis moaned and reached behind her to unclip her bra, when she pulled it off both boys stared in amazement. 

"Oh my god," George breathed. He took his finger and slowly rolled her nipple between them, while Fred, licked, and tasted every inch of her. Alexis was now gasping for air, her hands were dipping into their scalps, and tracing over their arms. She gasped and she felt Fred rub his index finger, over that sweet spot above her clothing. She rolled and rocked her hips for him, trusting them upwards so he hit that spot right where she needed him too. 

"You like that don't you?" George growled in her ear. "You like when Fred hits that spot that will make you scream?" Alexis looked up at him through her eyebrows and nodded. 

"Say it." Fred snapped. 

"Yes," Alexis gasped in between breaths. 

"I knew you would." Fred pulled down her leggings to her ankles, and Alexis kicked them off, making them land somewhere on the floor. He pulled her matching knickers to the side and started to slowly rub her clit in circular motions. 

Alexis's body jerked at the feeling. "Look at you, you're so wet for us huh?" Fred dipped his head down and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. "You taste so good, darling."

Alexis was thanking for the silencing charm because she could not keep her voice down. "Please," she begged. "Please."

George grabbed her throat and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Please what? Use your words, Alexis."

"Please." She breathed. "Please I need you."

"Open," Fred demanded, and Alexis instantly opened her thighs for him. "Good," he praised. He thrust one finger inside of her slowly pumping in and out, and as her moans grew louder, he added another finger going faster and faster. 

Alexis felt the knot in her stomach grow tighter and tighter, and the boys knew she was going to cum soon by the way she was rocking her hips upwards, pleading for more. 

George was kissing and softly biting in her ear, mumbling dirty things that made Alexis drip more. "Come on Alexis, Cum for us." 

"Oh, I'm going to cum. I'm coming." Alexis moaned, she jolted her hips up one more time, when the knot in her stomach finally came undone, and her orgasm pulsated through her. Fred removed his dripping fingers and licked them clean. "Good girl." He growled. "You look so pretty when you come." 

Alexis sighed, closing her slightly shaking legs together, and looked up at George who was staring at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. His thumb traced her jaw, and slowly stroked her lip. "So beautiful." 

She sat up, started to feel too exposed sitting on their bed half-naked. She went to grab her leggings, but Fred tossed over an oversized shirt at her. 

"Thanks," she giggled, her high still not worn off. She put the shirt on and laid back in the bed, getting underneath the covers. She didn't care if they wanted her to stay or not, she was tired and didn't dare to try to find her way back to her dorm.

When she closed her eyes, she felt the weight of the bed dip down, and a hand stroke through her hair. She smiled to herself before falling asleep.

She would deal with the repercussions of this in the morning.


	2. Un Bisou

song of the chapter - thinking about you by Arianna Grande

When Alexis woke, the morning sun shone through the window just above the bed. She took her palms and rubbed her eyes, trying to sway her growing headache away. She groaned and rolled to her side trying to fall asleep again when the realization as to where she was hit her. She jolted up and scanned the room. Fred and Geroge were both gone. She looked at the clock that sat on the nightstand to see that it was nearly 8 am. 

She pulled the satin covers off of her body and stood up to see that her clothes from the night before, were folded nicely on the dresser across the room. She sighed and walked over there to put them on. She definitely felt the shame and guilt start to creep over her. She was clearly not in the right mind last night. She had never gotten high before and she had certainly never done anything like that before. 

Her mind started to replay the memories of last night, and suddenly she felt a flutter form in her stomach and a blush creep over her cheeks. She laughed to herself and tried to shake it off. But, still, in the back of her mind, the memories replayed over and over again. Them touching her, caressing her, tasting her, the dirty things they said to her. 

Once her clothes were back on, she headed out the door with her shoes in her hand hoping not to run into anyone and hoping no one would see her leave their room. To Alexis's luck, no one was in the common room so she walked out and made her way to her dorm. Alexis was starving but she refused to go to The Great Hall because she knew they would all be there and she refused to run into them just yet. She hadn't even figured out what she would say to them. Or even worse, Cho. 

Throughout the night Cho and Harry had left, Alexis knew why, but she didn't want Cho asking her questions. But knowing Cho she would ask a million. Alexis debated whether if she would tell the truth or just say she fell asleep on the common room couch. A part of Alexis was giddy to tell Cho the details, she knew she would be proud of her, but another part of her felt like she would get judged. This whole situation would be the death of her. 

After a short walk, Alexis made it to the Ravenclaw tower without any interruptions. When she walked into her dorm she threw her things on her bed and headed to the shower. Alexis stripped and turned the water to the hottest it would go. She stared by shampooing her hair and letting the other soap rinse down her body. As she rinsed out the shampoo she couldn't help but think of the things Fred and George said to her last night. 

"You like that huh?"

"You're so wet for us."

"Come on Alexis, come for us." 

An involuntary shudder ran through her body. Her brain wanted it to be a one-time thing, she knew it was bad, but her body was begging for more. She wanted more of them, more of their touch. She craved it. She tilted her head back letting the water wash over her face, as she let her right-hand trail slowly down her body. Her index finger trailed all the way down to her sweet spot, she hesitated for a moment before sighing and slowly opening her eyes. 

She needed this, she knew it would be wrong of her to get it from them again, but she needed something. The void was painful. She slowly stroked her clit until she found that movement that made her legs jerk. She continued that pace while biting her lip and massaging her nipple thinking of all the things she wanted them to do to her. 

She thought of Fred pulling her hair and making her suck his long cock with such force while Geroge pounded her senselessly from the back. She felt that tension build in her lower abdomen as she continued touching herself. 

She bit her lips harder throwing her head back. "Oh my- fucking- god." She stuttered breathlessly. She felt her legs start to grow weak from standing in that position but she was determined to finish. She felt herself reaching closer and closer until suddenly she heard a knock on the door. 

Alexis jolted and groaned in annoyance. "I'm clearly in here you dumb git," she yelled. 

"I don't care. Get your arse out here now." 

It was Cho. 

"Shit," Alexis mumbled. She stepped out of the shower quickly dried herself off and threw a clean jumper on. it was long and went all the way down to her knees so she didn't bother about putting pants on. Her hair was dripping from her waist when she stepped out of the Loo.

Cho stood in front of her with her arms crossed, tapping her foot with the biggest grin on her face. "You dirty little bastard." She yelled. 

Alexis laughed trying to hide the blush as she walked over to her vanity brushing out her wet hair. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry."

Cho stalked over to her. "Don't lie to me missy," She scoffed. "When I got back to my dorm last night, which was late by the way, you were not in bed. frankly, I was too drunk to look for you. But when I woke up, you were not there." 

Alexis rolled her eyes and puffed out a breath of air. She knew this would happen. 

"I'm not stupid. Clearly, you slept somewhere last night. I put two and two together." Cho took a deep breath. "Did you sleep with them?" She squealed.

Alexis winced and covered her ears. "God no. I didn't shag them." Alexis looked deep into Cho's eyes and it was clear Cho was trying to have a staring contest to see if she would break. And she did. Alexis couldn't help but break out into a nervous laugh. "But we did other stuff." Alexis huffed out.

Cho opened her mouth to scream but Alexis smacked her hand over Cho's mouth. "Nope your not doing that." Alexis laughed. 

Cho grinned and pulled Alexis's hand off of her mouth. "Okay. Okay, I won't, but you need to tell me. And don't spare me any details." She dragged Alexis by the arm all the way over Cho's bed laying them down. Cho threw her in on her hands and swung her feet behind her. "Come on, don't be shy."

Alexis buried her head in her hands embarrassed okay. "Okay," she began. "So all three of us got really high, which by the way that was my first time," She noted. "And then I started kissing Fred and he started to get all handsy and they took me back to their dorm-"

Cho squealed. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Anyways and then they were both kissing me and stuff and telling me really dirty things." She felt a small blush creep over her cheeks. "Then Fred fingered me, while Geroge held me and like kissed me and stuff."

Cho looked dead in the eyes and her jaw dropped. She rolled onto her back and started kicking her legs, silently screaming into her arms. Alexis couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Cho was being. Although when Cho told her all the dirty things she and Harry did she couldn't help but feel a little giddy herself. 

"Oh. My. God." Cho whispered. "I'm so proud of you." Alexis giggled. 

xxx

Over the rest of the weekend, Alexis didn't have any run-ins with the twins. A little part of her was sad, she wanted to see them again. She wanted to see what they would do. But another part of her was grateful because any time she thought of them she felt a spike of adrenaline rush through her veins. 

On Monday she woke up restless, barely any sleep from the night before because Cho has snoring problems. Cho claims she doesn't. She's stubborn as hell. She had gotten through the first three classes with problems at all, excelling in all her classes as usual. She was walking with Luna down the hall to her next class when she saw Fred leaning on the wall just outside her next class.

Shit. She forgot she had a class with them. She bid her sister goodbye and slowly walked through the door keeping her head down not daring to look at him. She felt his eyes burn in the back of her head. She walked to her seat, trying her best not to freak out. But that tension was slowly building in between her legs. Just thinking about them got her all hot and bothered. 

During class, she tried to keep her focus on Snape's monotone voice as best as she could but her thoughts kept straying. Suddenly a nerve built up in her. She stood up straight placing both of her hands on the back of her seat twisting her body to make the bones in her back pop. When she turned her head, there Fred and George were sitting in their seats. Fred was busying writing something but Geroe had caught her eye. He smirked and raised his left eyebrow at her. Alexis blushed and quickly turned her body around. 

She smiled to herself and went back to writing on her piece of parchment. When class was over, she couldn't help but taking her time to pack her things in her bag and walking out the door. When she was done she noticed both boys were gone. She exited the class to see the both of them waiting for her outside the classroom. She jumped a little when she saw them. 

"Hello darling," George said deeply. Fred laughed to himself. 

"Hello boys," she smirked. Two could play at this game. 

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at us today in potions."

Alexis laughed softly to herself and started to walk away. "I was just simply stretching."

As she walked away she heard their footsteps follow behind her. All the corridors were nearly empty. She felt one of them tug on her arm and turn her around. It was Fred. She knew that if they kept this up right now she would most likely be late to Divination. 

"Don't lie to us Lovegood." Fred stood inches away from her, looking down at her. He kept scooting closer to where the only thing keeping them apart was the book she held across her chest. She could feel her heart pounding hard, and her knuckles turned white from gripping the spine so tight. 

"Not everything is about you," she whispered. She felt Geroge walk behind her, his hand tracing along her shoulder, over her collarbone, and down her spine. He repeated these tracing movements against her skin which made her etching for more. 

Fred fake frowned. He took his pointer finger to Alexis's chin and tilted it up so that she was level with him. He then pushed one of her stray hairs behind her ear. Alexis gulped.

"Don't pretend like you haven't thought about the other night." His lips were just millimeters away, he kept inching them closer but never letting them touch. 

Goosebumps trickled at her skin. She wanted so badly to inch closer and devour his lips. She wanted to taste them again. 

"I can tell by your body language that you want more," Geroge whispered in her ear from behind her. It sent a shiver down her spine. "You're fidgeting, ad your thighs-." He reached down and traced the inside of her thighs with his finger slowly prying them open. "Your thighs keep clenching. 

Alexis gasped. it was barely audible but it let Geroge know that what he was doing having an effect on her. His fingers barely brushed the outside of her knickers and she let her head fall on Fred's chest breathing hard. Taking in his scene, his cologne intoxicated her lungs.

"You're wet." He gritted. He slipped one finger into her entrance, thrusting it in hard once before pulling out. Alexis moaned into Fred's chest and he stroked her hair softly. 

"Be quiet Alexis or someone will hear you," Fred said, his chin resting on the top of her head. 

A million thoughts ran through Alexis's head. They were in the middle of the corridor, anyone could round the corner ad find them. That's why she loved it. The thrill of being caught. 

Geroge dipped his finger in again, this time making a steady rhythm pumping in and out. Alexis bit her lip trying to hold the noises in. She could feel Fred's breathing above her elevate, while George started to kiss her back and shoulders. 

"Good girl," Fred whispered in her ear. "So quiet for us."

Alexis threw her head back against Georges when suddenly he pulled his fingers out. She groaned in annoyance again. Why was this always happening to her?

He turned her around and pulled her into a passionate kiss, his tongue against hers. Her hands gripped onto his hair, pulling. Then suddenly Geroge pulled away. 

"Open." He demanded. She obeyed. 

He placed the two fingers that were inside her, into her mouth. She slowly sucked on them, letting her teeth slowly scrape the sides. Geroge bit back a groan. 

"Good." He praised.

Alexis smiled and she was flustered. Her hair was a mess, and her school skirt was hiked up to her the top of her waist. She flattened out her skirt and her hair trying to make herself more prestable. She wished she didn't give it but it was too damn good. 

She backed away from them. "I'm going to be late." She huffed. 

The boys laughed. "Worth it though?" Fred exclaimed running his hands through his ruffled hair. 

"Maybe." She said, winking at them.


	3. Jour De Fete

song of the chapter- don't you know by James young 

When the twins had walked off, the smile had faded off of her face. Alexis was furious with herself for letting it happen again. The shame hung over her like a grey cloud. There was something about Fred and George that she couldn't seem to shake off. They made her mind go foggy and all rational thoughts flew out the window. 

She had them in the empty corridor, collecting her thoughts. When she had decided to skip class and head back to her dorm to clear her head. Once she had made it back to her dorm she laid all her books out on her bead and opened up a small notebook that had a list of to-do things for her to get done for the next two weeks. 

To-Do

2 scrolls of parchment for Potions due next Thursday

Talk to Mrs. Pomfrey about internting

Figure out Head girl duties

Get Cho's Birthday party-ready

Shit. She had totally forgotten that Cho's birthday was coming up, and she had decided to throw a party for her. Hermione was going to do it but had gotten busy studying for OWL's so she passed it on to Alexis, who couldn't say no. She still had to ask Professor McGonagall if they could use the Room of Requirement for the party because the Ravenclaw common room was too small. 

Cho's birthday was on Saturday so Alexis had to act fast. If she hadn't been so busy with the Twins this week, she would have been more opted to focus. She grabbed her quill and a piece of parchment and sloppy wrote a letter to Mcgonagall if they could use the room, and she apologized for such late notice and any inconveniences. 

She gave her letter to her white owl, Pancake and he swiftly flew out the window. Alexis started making a list of things she wanted to collect for the party and a list of people who were going to come. Cho was acquaintances with everyone, and she knew her best friend well enough that she would want a big party. Once she had gotten this all settled out she headed to find Hermione to help her find a few muggle party supplies because Alexis knew that Hogsmeade would have very little. 

She headed to the library because that's where she assumed Hermione would be during this time of day. Sure enough, she was correct. Hermione sat in the back corner of the library, her nose nuzzled in a book. Alexis walked up to her and swiftly sat down. 

"Hey Mione," Alexis started. 

"Oh, hello Alexis. How are you?" Hermione asked placing a bookmark in between the pages of her book and setting it down. 

Alexis tucked a stray hair that fell in front of her eyes. "I'm doing good. Look, I know you asked me to handle the party, but some decorations cant be done by magic and Hogsmeade doesn't have them. Do you know of any muggle party supplies I can have?"

"Yeah, of course, I can bring them a few hours before the party starts."

"Perfect."

"What time does it start, just so I can plan?" Hermione questioned. 

"8:00. I'm pretty positive it is going to be in the room of requirement, I just have to make sure McGonagall has to confirm. And after this, I am going to go around and ask the people Cho would want to go."

"Good, let me know if you need any more help."

"Gotcha," Alexis smiled and waved goodbye heading to the great hall. It was just a little bit after dinner started so all the tables were full. Alexis didn't know if Cho was friends with anyone in Slytherin so she skipped that table, she headed to Hufflepuff scouting out her friends and classmates and letting them know that they were invited. 

Within half an hour, she was done. There were only a few minutes to eat dinner, so she had just grabbed a few bread rolls and headed back to her dorm. Alexis felt the tiredness hang over her dropping eyes, so she crawled into bed; her eyes closing the second her head hit the pillow. 

xxx

Saturday

Alexis woke up energetic, she had lots of things to get done that day. She woke up, giving herself a quick shower; using a heat charm to dry her hair before she threw on her cotton jumper and a pair of leggings. 

Alexis started by heading down to Hogsmeade to pick up the food and drinks she had ordered for the party. When she walked off the grounds of Hogwarts the wind-blasted agsint her face, blowing through her hair sending a chill throughout her body. The walk was short, and within no time she had grabbed all of the snacks and drinks she needed. 

Cho had spent the afternoon with Harry, but she had promised Alexis that they would get ready for the party together. 

Alexis was applying a soft pink blush to her cheeks when Cho walked into their room. 

"Hey birthday girl," Alexis got up and kissed Cho on the forehead. "You excited?"

"Yes," Cho exhilarated. "I picked up my dress today and I'm excited for you to see, but I need you to do my hair."

"Of course, now let me see the dress," Alexis said putting all her makeup back into her pouch and putting it back inside the vanity drawer. A few moments later Cho came out from the bathroom. She wore a red satin dress, a red heart line traced her chest. it was form-fitting all the way to the top of her torso then it flowed to, reaching just above her knees. 

Alexis threw her hands over her mouth. "You look so good, Cho." 

Cho blushed and did a little twirl. "Thank you, love." She sat down on the bed and placed a pair of black strappy heels on her feet.

"Okay before I start on your hair," Alexis reached down into her nightstand and pulled out a small black jewelry box. "I got you something and it would look perfect with your outfit."

Cho gasped and rolled her eyes. "I told you no gifts, Lex."

"I don't care what you said," Alexis laughed handing the box, to Cho eager for her reaction. Cho carefully opened the box and inside was a silver necklace, with a heart on it, and embedded into the heart was the initial C. 

"Oh my god it's beautiful," Cho breathed. Alexis smiled at Cho. "Help me put it on." Cho lifted the necklace to Alexis and moving all her hair to one side. 

The girls giggled and Alexis helped Cho finish getting ready. She had taken the front two strands of Cho's long black hair and twisted them, clipping them to the back of her head. Cho had put on a deep shade of red, that matched her dress; to her lips.

"Okay all done." Alexis clapped and handed Cho a mirror. Cho admired herself in the mirror. "I love it."

Alexis smiled and headed over to her closet to get herself dressed. She picked up a navy blue silk dress. It was covered in sparkles. . Alexis stepped into the dress putting the skinny straps over her shoulders, and pulling the rest of the dress down. It stopped right in the middle of her thighs. It clung to her body for dear life, enhancing all of her curves. 

"Alexis you look hot," Cho squealed. "The boys will surely love that."

Alexis laughed and rolled her eyes. It was about thirty minutes until the party was supposed to start. Cho had headed off to go hang out with Harry a little bit before the party, while Alexis headed to the room of requirement to finish setting up. 

When Alexis entered she saw tables had already lined the sides of the room, along with a few loveseats and chairs. She went to each table and put glasses on them, alone with little plates. When Alexis was done she found a box next to all the food labeled Muggle Party Supplies. Alexis opened it and began to go through it. 

She took her wand and placed the blue and white streamers all around the walls, and the chandeliers that hung throughout the room. She had set up the turntable, and a bunch of records in the left corner of the room, charming it so when it did play, it would be heard throughout the whole room. Towards the back was a long white table filled with all sorts of snacks and drinks. A lot of them were muggle assortments like crackers and cheese which Alexis admitted were very tasty. There were pink punch jars all over the tables, and a few bottles of fire whiskey underneath for the special people. Alexis knew the there houses would bring their own liquor. 

At 8:10 is when students start to fill the room of requirement. Alexis had turned on the music seconds students started to enter the room. Within 20 minutes almost 100 people were there. Alexis knew she didn't invite that many people so she just assumed that word had gotten around. Alexis was pouring punch for a friend when she saw Cho's red dress enter the room. 

"Here you go love," She handed the cup to the brown-headed girl. Alexis made eye contact with Cho and waved her over to the table. 

Cho had the biggest smile on her face. "Alexis this turned out so great."

"You're welcome," Alexis laughed while she poured Cho a glass of punch, and with her permission adding a shot of fire whiskey. Cho grabbed the cup and nearly gulped the whole thing down. "How come you aren't out there having fun?"

"I'm a host," Alexis shouted over the loud music. "I have to make sure everyone is having a good time."

Cho rolled her eyes. "Sometime you tonight you need to get out here on the dance floor and come have fun. I saw the twins earlier, they were looking fresh."

Alexis blushed at Cho's comment. "Okay, Cho." She laughed. 

Cho had walked off, linking arms with another blonde girl and heading to the dance floor. Within the next hour, more and more students pilled in. making it nearly impossible to walk around without getting shoved. Alexis was still at the white table serving drinks, occasionally walking around making sure everyone was having a good time. After she had made her rounds she walked back to the white table and reached down underneath it pulling out a half-full bottle of fire whiskey. 

She grabbed a cup and poured herself a shot. She tipped her head back, letting the burning feeling of the liquor burn her throat. As she was just about to pour herself another shot, a deep voice started her. 

"Slow down their love, don't want to get to wasted," Fred spoke loudly over the music. He had black pants on, a white jumper, and his red hair was ruffled. A gold chain hung from his neck slowly peering above the hoodie. 

Alexis scoffed. "I can hold my liquor." She said pouring the second shot down her throat. 

Fred nodded and smirked. "Be a dear and give me a cup." He leaned forward resting both of his hands on the table, watching Alexis pour him a cup. 

He raised the cup to his lips, taking a sip but never taking his eyes of Alexis. Alexis felt intimidated by this, she started to fidget with the tips of her fingers. "I have been here for a little bit and not once have I seen you leave this table."

Alexis tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, pouring another cup of punch for a Slytherin boy. "I don't want someone to spike the drink, and I want to make sure everyone is having a good time."

"Hmm." Fred nodded taking another sip. "Are you having fun?"

"What?" Alexis asked. She couldn't hear him over the music vibrating in the soles of her shoes. 

He walked to the other side of the table next to Alexis, leaning against it. "I said are you having fun?"

Alexis shook her head. Fed nodded and took her wrist in between his fingers. He started pulling her out from the table and into the big crowd where everyone was dancing. 

"What are you doing?" She yelled over the music.

"Dancing." He shouted back, he smiled leading her in front of him with his hands on her waist so he could guide her. He led her to the far side of the crowd, his cologne filled her lungs almost sending her over the edge. The song that was playing she couldn't recognize but Fred was singing along to the words. 

His hands never left her waist, as he swayed her side to side to the rhythm of the music. Now and then he would pull her backside closer against his front so she could feel him. Alexis suddenly felt extremely tipsy. She tilted her head back against his shoulder letting her hands run through his hair. Fred's hand traced every inch of her body. Feeling from her shoulders, down her arms to the very bottom of her dress. He fiddled with the bottle of her dress, slightly pulling it up before removing his hand. 

Alexis knew what he was doing, and she craved more. Him touching her arms and stomach just wasn't enough. As another song started to play; this one more upbeat, she pushed her ass against his front grinding against him. She felt his breathing pick up in her ear, and it sent chills down her spine. 

He leaned in closer to her ear, taking his tongue and slowly licking and teasing the lobe. Alexis gasped, turning her neck so he could do it again. 

"What are you doing Alexis?" He asked nipping at her ear. 

"I want you." She breathed out, rocking her hips faster to the music. She spun her body around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips were only inches away. She just wanted to lean it and pull his bottle lip between her teeth. 

"Oh, do you know?" He asked smirking. His hand was now gripping her ass. 

It was so dark in the part of the room they were in, there was no way anyone could see them but Alexis wanted to take him somewhere. She wanted to be in control this time. She knew she had about 15 minutes before they were going to pass out the cake so she had to act fast. 

She smiled to herself, pressing her core against his pelvis. She looked him deep in the eyes feeling a sudden rush of boldness run through her veins. 

"I want your cock in my mouth right now Freddie." She had whispered it but she knew he heard it because suddenly his eyes went dark and wide and he was pulling her arm through the crowd again. He opened the door to the room of requirement and pulled her into the empty dark corridor. 

Alexis giggled as he was pulling her feeling the liquor taking full effect over her. Fred pulled into an empty janitor's closet and the second he closed the door behind her, his hands were in her hair and roaming his body his tongue against hers. 

She moaned into his mouth, her hands that were once in his hand traveled down his torso to fiddle with his pant buckle. Fred groaned and undid his belt for her, and Alexis lifted his shirt right by the prominent V line leading to his dick. She kissed his stomach, slowly tracing her tongue against his abs. Once she was on her knees she pulled his trousers and boxers down and let his erection free.

Alexis's eyes went wide and she gasped. He was large and thick, she knew he would destroy her. 

Fred reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulling it to the side, tucking the stray hairs behind her ears. "Like what you see darling?"

Alexis looked up at him through her eyebrows and giggled. She started by grabbing his cock with her small hands and placing small kisses up and down the shaft. 

Fred tipped his head back agsint the wall and groaned. He spread his legs open a little wider so Alexis had more room. 

Alexis licked from the bottom of his shaft, all the way to his tip letting her tongue circle the top. She did this a few more times earning more groans from Fred when she gathered all the spit in her mouth and started to suck on his tip. 

The second she did that Fred moaned and the grip in her hair was tighter. "Oh my fucking god Alexis." She continued to suck his tip, taking it out now and then to let her tongue circle the top. She licked the top one more time before taking him all the way in. he filled her throat whole, and she gaged. Pulling him out, slurping and kissing his dick before shoving all of him down her throat again. 

"Keep- keep doing that." Fred moaned. He started to thrust his hips, making his cock hit the back of her throat. Every time she gagged, he moaned louder. Alexis felt a tear roll down her cheek but she loved it. She started to rock her hips back and forth desperate for friction. 

Fred reached down and using his other hand he pulled one of her straps down and rolled her nipple between his two fingers. Alexis moaned against him. She started to bop her head and down faster and faster picking up the speed when he moaned. 

Both of her hands were on his shaft while she sucked when she started to feel him twist inside her mouth. She knew he was close. 

"Alexis I'm so close. Come on." He gritted out, his legs thrusting harder nearly shaking. Alexis took one of her hands and cupped his balls slowly massaging them while she continued to suck his cock. This sent Fred over the edge. 

"Oh, my- fuck- I- coming." He stuttered his legs thrusting one more time, and Alexis felt a warm sensation fill her throat. He twitched inside her mouth and she slowly pulled his dick out, leaving small kisses along the shaft. 

She wiped her mouth and smiled, standing up and brushing off her knees. 

When he pulled his pants up, he grabbed her throat and pulled her in kissing her, letting his tongue trace the inside of her mouth. "I love what your throat can do, you feel so good." He whispered against her lips.

Alexis kissed him one more time and waited for him to follow her. When they entered the Room of requirement again everyone was already served their cake. 

"Shit." She whispered and she walked over to the table where she saw Theodoor Nott handing out the cake. 

"There you are." Theo laughed. "We couldn't find you so I stepped in and started giving everyone cake." 

"I'm so sorry." Alexis apologized, she felt Fred's body return behind her. 

"No worries," Theo assured. He pulled another piece of cake off the plate and tried to hand it off to Alexis. "Here. Cake."

Fred laughed behind her. "She's good, she already had frosting today."

Alexis felt a blush rise to her cheeks and took the cake from Theo. "Thank you, Theo." As they walked away from the table she slapped Fred's arm. "You foul git." She laughed.


End file.
